


Sugar, Flour & Eggs

by belivaird_st



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 05:15:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17074100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Therese tries to bake a batch of cookies, but Carol’s too big of a distraction.





	Sugar, Flour & Eggs

“Eh, Belivet,” Carol spoke, using her best impersonation of Dannie McElroy. “I think you’re quite the gal, quite the gal, for a fella like me...” she leaned her face close to bury her nose alongside Therese’s neck, making her smile down at the silver metal tree-shaped cookie cutters left on top of the dough she rolled and flattened with a rolling pin. The bags of sugar, flour, and carton of eggs were also included on the kitchen counter.

“I’m sorry, but I’m in love with somebody else,” Therese played along, allowing Carol’s arms to roam and wrap around the younger woman’s waist from behind. 

“Do I know him? Who is he?” Carol patted her mouth against Therese’s left ear and nuzzled the thin skin of her cartilage. The heat of Carol’s breath made Therese shiver. 

“Carol,” Therese murmured, grabbing onto the counter with both powdery, flour-covered hands. She closed her eyes, feeling hands move and cup the bottom of her dress. Carol squeezed, then kissed Therese’s temple. 

“Who?” The voice of Dannie sounded so real and believable, it made Therese slant her eyes open to make sure Carol was still there. Yes. She was. And she felt so warm, and smelled so good, like the fresh cotton dryer sheets in a load of hot laundry. 

“Carol,” Therese repeated. She twisted herself around to face her; bumping their foreheads together.

“Yes...?” Carol spoke now in her own voice. She started rubbing their noses; filling up those steel gray-blue eyes with hazel-green ones.

Therese pressed her mouth up against hers; sliding both her arms to cling around Carol’s neck. She pulled themselves apart, watching Carol lick her lips.

“You taste so sweet,” she said softly.

“The cookies,” Therese remembered. She quickly spun back around to grab a silver metal star-shaped cookie cutter.


End file.
